One Turned Up Night
by Oreganofox
Summary: Michonne meets up with Rick at a bar for some late night drinking.


**A/N: Siancore requested a story with a drunk people scenario and this is what I came up with!**

Michonne was at her best friends house for a get together she threw. Looking around most of the people were boring and talking about stuff that didn't interest her. She left early and took a walk to a local bar that was still open at late hours. She sat on the bar stool and ordered a simple strawberry daiquiri.

"Humph, since when do you drink daiquiris?" When she heard the man's voice she knew it was her favorite sheriff.

"Hey there Rick" He hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"It's a while since we last hung out" He sat next to her.

"Yeah it has" They don't realize their fingers are lightly touching each other. After catching up with each other he ordered their drinks.

"Hey, can we get two whiskey sours, an order of fries, and six tequila shots" He asked. She knew that she was in trouble but was willing to out drink him.

"Can you throw in one jager bomb please?" She asked.

"You got it" The bartender said.

"A little adventurous huh" Rich chuckled.

"Shut up" She playfully hit him in the arm.

When they got their round of drinks Michonne started with the whiskey sour, followed by a shot of tequila. Rick took a shot of tequila and downed the whiskey fast. She took it a step further and added two shot of tequila to her jager bomb and tried to chug it back.

"Slow down baby" He said but she continued to drink it.

"Fuck that's strong" She coughed. With only two shots left Michonne had more of a buzz then Rick did. A couple of minutes later the bar started playing some better music.

"Ooh I love this song" She chugged her tequila shot "Let's dance"

"I don't know how to dance to this"

"Just sit back and let me do the work" She winked.

Once they were on the dance floor she pressed herself against him and slowly rotated her hips. As she preparing him for the best part of the song they both drew up a crowd of bystanders. As she put her hands on her knees and started moving to the beat of the music Rick was close to losing his mind, watching the way her ass moved and how she could isolate her movements.

 _I can do it big_

 _I can do it long_

 _I can do whenever or however you want_

 _I can do it up and down_

 _I can do circles_

 _To him I'm a gymnast_

 _This one is my circus_

"Oh baby, please let me take you home. He don't know what to do with that" A bystander said. Rick pulled her close and smacked her ass, warning the man that this was his.

To the crowd, watching the two of them dance was similar to watching someone having sex on the dance floor. After their dance they went back to the bar to get more drinks; even though she was more drunk than him at this point. Michonne noticed him chugging his beer back pretty fast which meant something was bothering him.

"What are you doing?" He asked when she got up and sat on his lap. He put his arm around her.

"You bring out the bad girl in me" She kissed the side of his neck, trailing up to his cheek. Even though her breath reeked of booze he still pulled her in for a kiss, not expecting her tongue to go in his mouth. She stood up and yanked his arm.

"Can we go somewhere now?"

"I can't get up right now my thing is on fire, so I'll wait for that too go down then I'll get up"

"Can I lick it?" He felt his member starting to get hot hearing her talk dirty.

"Go in the back room and wait for me" He tugged at her belt loop.

"You coming?"

"Yeah give me a minute, take your drink" She giggled at him and walked away. Rick tried to time it right so no one would see his full on boner.

Forty minutes later they both came out of the back room; lucky no one seen what they done or heard how loud they were. On the walk back to the house Michonne kept stumbling around so he offered to carry her heels. A little bit further down the block he turned around and didn't see Michonne behind him. When he tracked back he saw her behind the dumpster getting sick.

"Here I got it" He held her dreads up as she continued throwing up.

"Thank you, that's the last time I mix drinks again" He gave her some water to rinse her mouth. After he cleaned her up he wanted to take her to his house since it was closer.

XXX

Once they got inside they still kept hold of each other, laughing about random things that made no sense. He walked her over to the sofa and they both feel back.

"Hey where's the pan I wanna make some brownies"

"Your in no condition to cook" He took off his jacket.

"Yes I can" She stumbled over to the kitchen and pulled out brownie mix, cereal, pickles, gram crackers and chocolate chip cookies. She put a pickle on a graham cracker and covered it with brownie mix.

"Eww" He said getting undressed.

"What, you never had a no bake brownie before. Man this is good" He laughed at her still eating her so called brownie.

"Damn, do we have any chicken" She slipped on something and fell on the ground.

"Your beyond drunk, let's go to bed" He helped her up and walked her over to the sofa. After he laid her down he proceeded to take off her jacket.

"I'm too horny to sleep" He laid down on the bed next to her.

"Rick" He looked over and saw her jeans undone and her hand down in her underwear. She lightly moaned.

"Michonne" He watched her hand pull down her tank top, exposing her boobs.

"Come on, don't make me suffer. Just play with it a little" He needed to let her sleep off the booze but watching her hand inside her underwear turned him on. He climbed on top of her and kissed her neck, trailing down to her stomach. He got on his knees and pulled her jeans down.

"You still with me baby?" He kissed the center of her stomach. Before he pulled her underwear down she started snoring, letting him know she was out for the night. He pulled out the sofa bed more and tucked her in.

XXX

The next morning Michonne woke up on the pull out sofa bed, With a bad headache and extreme thirst. When multiple scents hit her nose she opened her eyes and saw a shirtless Rick in the kitchen cooking.

"Good morning" He smiled. She put her hand over her head.

"Where am I?"

"At my house, it was closer" She looked at the clock.

"Damn it's noon" She tried to lift her head up but the pounding sensation kept her head on the pillow "I don't feel good. How come your not hungover?"

"Cause I'm not a light weight babe" He smiled at her.

"Fuck you" She propped another pillow under her head. Looking down at the floor she noticed her jeans and tank top were on the ground and had on a long t-shirt.

"What did I do last night"

"You were quite the sex kitten last night, passed out on the bed" He chuckled.

"What! Tell me" She wasn't too surprised about her behavior.

"I'll tell you later" He laughed at knowing her secret that she doesn't have a gag reflex. She prepared to get out of bed when he stopped her.

"Hey don't get up. Just stay in bed" He brought her a tray of his so called hangover cure; belgian style waffles topped with bananas and honey, a few strips of bacon and a sports drink.

"You didn't have to do this"

"When you see someone you care about who's sick, you'd do anything to nourish them back to health" She smiled at him and caressed the side of his face.

"Thank you" He kissed her on the cheek then laid down in bed next to her.

"When your finished eating we'll go out for a walk to get some air" She smiled at him, not expecting him to ever take care of her like this. He watched her take a bite out of her waffles.

"How is it?" She leaned her head back, savoring the crispy waffle.

"The best" She winked at him. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips then continued to enjoy her breakfast.

XXX

Lyrics used: Ciara - Ride


End file.
